It's All a Big Surprise
by Sallydomngz
Summary: Brooke's life goes through many changes. Read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I never really got along to keeping up with this story, so I decided to repost it and this time I will keep up with it. I had some different ideas and what I had written didn't really fit in with where I want the story to go, so there are some changes. I hope you guys like the story. Reviews are welcomed, but I will finish the story no matter what.

 **Rating:** It will be PG13 for now. There might be a change in the future. A few curse words will be used here and there.

 **What you need to know:** Nathan and Haley dated. He moved to California and he never knew Brooke or Peyton. Jake is Nathans best friend and there is no Jenny. Also, Nathan and Lucas are half brothers. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas.

P.S. This story is more Brooke centric than anything else.

I hope you guys like it, ENJOY!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brooke Davis: Brooke Davis was used to not having her parents around. They were always out doing some type of business and always preferred throwing cash at her, rather than spending time getting to know their only daughter. It didn't really surprise her when her parents let her stay in Tree Hill, while they moved to sunny California. She didn't mind it really, at least not anymore.

Growing up, Brooke had always thought she had done something wrong to make them not love her. She soon realized that her parent just preferred money. Soon enough Brooke found a true family in Peyton Sawyer. They were more than best friends, they were sisters. They did everything together. It always was just the two of them, up until high school. When they entered Tree Hill High, they met Haley James and her best friend Lucas Scott. The four of them became a very close-knit family. When junior year came along, Brooke started dating Lucas. She was happy, ecstatic. She really liked him and he seemed to really like her too, or so she thought, and boy was she wrong.

-xoxoxoxox-

I was sitting on my couch, flipping through the channels, when I decided to go visit my boyfriend, Mr. Superstar himself. I got up, grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was there no less than 10 minutes later.

I walked into his house, since I knew his mom, Karen, would be working at the café she owned. I was trying to surprise him and instead it was me who was completely surprised. He was standing there making out with a shirtless blonde. I was shocked, speechless. Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from coming out, as I felt my heart breaking for the very first time.

Brooke- (yelling) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUCAS?!

Lucas and the blonde, who looked awfully familiar stopped what they were doing. I couldn't see her face and for some reason, it made uneasy.

Lucas- (stammering) Brooke…it's not what it looks like. I can explain.

B- You can explain?! There's nothing to explain. I walked in on you. You were getting ready to fuck this slut.

L- It wasn't like that Brooke. Just let me explain, please baby. I love you pretty girl.

Hearing those 3 little words, made me even more hurt and angry. We hadn't said that to each other yet, but if he thought that saying them now was going to make everything better, he was dead wrong.

B- You love me Lucas?! Really?! If this is how you show your love for me, then I don't want it. You say you love me now, but you sure as hell didn't a few minutes ago when you were getting it on with this slut! You don't know what love is.

Blonde Girl: I am not a slut and you know that Brooke!

As soon as she turned around and said that to me, my whole world fell apart. The blonde "slut" was none other than one of the two girls I considered my sister.

B- HALEY! How could you do this to me?! You knew how I felt about him. You were supposed to be my friend, my sister.

I couldn't deal with anything she had to say, so I ran out of the house and got in my car and just drove. I felt like I was drowning. How could they? We were all friends, a family. I couldn't take it anymore, so I drove to Peyton's looking for a bit of comfort from the only friend I had left. I entered her house and made my way up to her room. That's when I hear something I couldn't believe.

Peyton- (on the phone) I told you Haley that she would find out about it sooner or later. You were supposed to tell her weeks ago! I trusted you Haley, you told me you would tell her before it got any worse. If she comes here, I'll take care of her, but you better fix it and fix it fast.

B- (barging in crying) You knew for weeks Peyton? And you didn't tell me? You're all the same! You're worse than them.

I had had enough, so I ran out of there as fast as I could. I made my way home hoping neither of them were waiting there for me. Thankfully they weren't. I went in and locked all the doors and windows, and then headed to my bedroom. There, I made a phone call that would change my life forever. As you keep on reading the events of my life, you'll decide if it was for the best or not.

Let me know what you think. Good or bad, all reviews are appreciated.

xoSally


	2. Chapter 2

Since the first chapter was more of a copy and paste I decided to post Chapter 2. Enjoy.

 **Lucas Scott** : Lucas Scott had an amazing life. He had his mother Karen, his uncle Keith, and his best friend Haley James. Growing up he had always wondered what life would have been like if his father, Dan, would have chosen him and his mother, rather than his wife Deb and his half brother Nathan.

Lucas had always been around love and happiness. He was a basketball superstar at Tree Hill High and he had met amazing people who only made his life better. He never had a great relationship with his brother, up until he moved to California. They now talked more and were able to have a brotherly relationship, without having Dan get in the middle of it.

Lucas had always been in love with Haley, but when Haley had started dating Nathan, he decided to bury his feelings. When he got to Tree Hill High, he met a beautiful bubbly brunette, who was interested in him and he decided to take a chance on her. Had he only know that day that life would become really complicated, he might not have made that choice.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

I never meant to hurt Brooke Davis. She was a great woman who anyone would be lucky to have. I guess I was just too caught up in getting what my heart desired that I never really thought about the consequences and how it would affect the people around me.

This thing I have or had going on with Haley started out of jealousy and revenge on her part. I knew she was still in love with Nathan and I knew she wanted to get back at him for not wanting to get back together with her. I should have never gone along with it, but I love her and I thought that being with me would make her realize that she loved me too.

Brooke Davis was never suppose to get hurt. She's a great girl and her only mistake was believing in me. When she saw me and Haley, the look on her face, I'll never forget that. That was the moment that I realized how royally I had screwed up and how badly I had crushed the one person who was always loyal to me. Not only was I mad at myself for ruining her life, but I was also mad at myself for dragging Peyton into this whole mess.

Peyton found out about Haley and I by pure accident. Obviously we weren't as careful as I thought we were being either. Peyton had walked in on us and she was furious when she found out. Haley and I swore that we would end it and that Brooke would never find out, but that wasn't the case. After that we were less and less careful you could say and Peyton caught us again and again. She knew that this would end up badly and she tried warning us, but we didn't listen.

Now Brooke is gone and I feel like the horrible person that I am. I hope that where ever she is, we find her safe and that one day she is able to forgive me for hurting her like I did.

Read and review.

XO Sally


End file.
